He is good
by Joy Booth
Summary: Emma thinks she is in for a night of netflix and pizza. Killian has other ideas.
1. The night things didn't change

**A/N: We are pretending that the whole Dark swan thing never happened, because I still haven't decided how to deal with that whole mess, so here is some AU to get you through the summer.**

He is good

Life in Storybrooke was never normal. How could it be when you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, sent through a portal as a baby, now sharing custody of your son with the Evil queen, who is sort of your step-grandmother? Oh, and to top it off you are dating Captain Hook. So, yeah, Emma Swan's life was far from normal, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy.

With the Lily and Queens of Darkness banished to the Bad Lands, and the wicked witch locked up, Emma could finally say that life was good. Not perfect, because she was still dealing with guilt over what happened with Lily, but at least there was no threat hanging over their heads, for now.

She could try to find some normal again, even if it was just ordering pizza and watching Netflix with her boyfriend in their new apartment. There was one good thing that came from sharing custody with Regina. Every other week she and Hook had the place to themselves.

They had bought a little 2 bedroom place by the water. Rumple had given them a pretty good deal, but Emma had a feeling that was because he didn't want to have to deal with collecting rent for Hook every month. The less those two saw of each other the better. Even though Rumple was no longer The Dark One (that curse had fallen to Lily) the two still fought like children whenever they met.

Months passed easily, marked by birthdays and date nights instead of disappearances, kidnappings and battles. Then one night she walked in the door with a pizza in one hand and a six pack in the other, only to find Killian standing in the middle of the apartment, dressed in his best suit, with single rose in his hand.

"I thought we agree to stay in tonight?" She laughed frantically, panic creeping into her voice as she took a step back toward the door.

"Emma, I know you have the urge to run right one but I would appreciate if you would hear me out before you do," he answered in a calm, measured tone.

"Killian," she breathed, chewing her lip as her eyes begged him to just take the pizza from her hand and stop what she knew this was.

"Emma Swan, I love you more than my own life," he began.

She gasped and took another step back, but he didn't move.

"I know that you are scared right now. I know that you hate change. I know that you have every reason to say no to me, but I'm going to ask anyway, because I love you, and I know you love me too. And where I come from when you love someone you marry them."

She flinched at the word, but he plowed on, taking it as a good sign that she was still standing there.

"The thing is, Love, nothing changes if we get married. I am bound to you. It is a physical law of the universe. Where you go, I will ALWAYS follow. Even if you say no, I will never abandon you. Even if you push me away, I will always find you, because you are my happy ever after and…"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I will… wait, what did you just say?" He asked disbelief written all over his face.

"I said, yes pirate. I will marry you," she said. As she spoke her face began to take on a bright glow, and the light above her flickered.

"Don't know if this is a good or bad thing, Love, but you are glowing," he said nervously. Instead of answering, she crossed the room and pulled him in for a kiss that sent shock waves all the way to his toes, and had the whole apartment going haywire.

Several hours later, they were sitting on the couch watching how it's made and enjoying cold pizza and warm beer when he suddenly pulled his hand from where it had been twisting her hair.

"How are we going to tell your mother?" He asked nervously.

Emma turned in his arms and hit him with the pillow she had been using.

"Jesus Killian, you used to be a fearsome pirate and now you are afraid of Snow White?" She asked, laughing at the absurdity.

"Your mother doesn't like me, Love. Your father and I are mates. Your boy tolerates me, though he prefers the thief, but you mother, she does not appreciate me as your suitor."

"Well, I guess it is a good thing she doesn't really have a say in the matter then," Emma shrugged, returning to her previous position as if the discussion was closed.

"I'm serious, Swan. I don't want our union to be marred by anything, least of all the disapproval of your mother."

"Hook, my mom was a bandit, who has made serval truly despicable choices in life. I don't think she is holding the moral high ground," she replied. When he said nothing, she turned to look at again.

"Oh, Killian," she sighed, seeing the deep sadness and shame in his eyes. "I'll talk to her. You have done so much of me, for all of us really. I will make her see that you are my happy ending. She couldn't possibly say no to that."

At her words, his mouth dropped open.

"I… Love… I"

But she cut him off with another kiss, and the rest of the night they spent proving what they meant to each other without words.


	2. The morning after

The next morning Emma woke up early, well early for Emma at least. The bed was already cold, meaning Killian had probably been up for quite a while. He got a job down at the harbor a while ago and was almost always up and gone before she even thought of waking. On the night stand was a note.

 _Swan,_

 _Hope you have a lovely day. I am to pick up the boy and we are making something called tacos for dinner. Henry said to ask you to get a tomatoes on your way home._

 _Always yours,_

 _Killian_

She smiled to herself at his note. Even after years in her world there were still things he was unfamiliar with. She dressed quickly, though she didn't have to be to work for hours. She had an errand she wanted to get done as soon as possible.

Knocking on the door to her parent's loft, she was greeted by the ever serene face of her mother.

"Good morning, Emma. You know you never have to knock," Snow said as she moved to the kitchen, to get her daughter some hot chocolate.

"You say that, but I don't think I will ever get the image of you and dad, 'mid-day napping' out of my brain, so I think I will just keep knocking," Emma teased, sitting down at the bar.

Snow blushed, "Yes, we'll you knew your father had the early shift this morning, so…"

"Actually, that's why I came by," Emma started, now feeling slightly nervous herself. "I wanted to talk to you about something alone."

"Of course, dear. You can tell me anything," Snowed said, smiling brightly. This was the first time Emma had come to talk to her about something important since the truth about Lily had come out. The nervousness on her daughters face made Snow's heart ache.

"Hook," she started, then thought better of it. "Killian proposed last night."

"Oh, Emma, what did he do when you said no?"

"I said yes," Emma snapped, more than a little annoyed.

"Oh, well…" Snow looked nervous now. "Are you sure about this Emma? _Marriage_ is a lot more than you are ready for, don't you think? I mean, I love you, but you know you and commitment don't exactly go hand in hand. Are you sure this isn't just a delayed reaction to everything with Lily?"

For a moment too many emotions warred for her to make a response. Then rage bubbled to the surface.

"How dare you?" she shrieked. "How dare you cheapen this huge life choice by blaming it on guilt? If anything you are the one who should feel guilty. It was your choices all those years ago that sealed Lily's fate."

"But that's just it, Emma. I was young, and scared and I just wanted what was best for you. Hook, he isn't the man you think he is. His past is…"

"His past is the past," Emma interrupted refusing to let her mother go on. "This is what he was afraid of. On the happiest day of Killian's life, he was afraid of you, of your reaction. Don't you see? He is good! He has been there for me, when no one else was. If you can't see that, then you aren't Snow White, because the Snow White I know believes everyone deserves a second chance."

For the first time Snow started to look a little ashamed.

"Oh Emma, it isn't that he doesn't deserve a second chance, but you are my only daughter. All I want is for you to have your best chance. That is all I have ever wanted."

"And that is how I ended up abandoned in the middle of the woods to be raised by degenerates," Emma snapped, tired of hearing her parents weak excuse. Snow flinched as if she had been slapped, but Emma didn't feel sorry about the gab.

"Killian makes me happy. He is my happy ending. He is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life, and everyone else accepts that. Why can't you?" Emma asked sadly.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked again softly.

"I have never been surer of anything in my entire life."

"Well, then, I guess we are throwing a party," Snow smiled, quickly getting excited at the prospect of festivities. "For my engagement ball we had a 5 tiered white chocolate cake. How do you feel about white chocolate?"

"I prefer dark chocolate."

"If you insist, but is should be at least 3 tiers," her mother continued flitting through the apartment scribbling things on a pad of paper.


	3. Ring shopping with David and Henry

Killian Jones was an early riser, always was, always would be. He loved that time in the morning when the town was still. Watching the sun rise over the harbor, or just laying in bed watching Emma sleep, but on the morning after she said yes, he had a very important call to make.

Luckily for him, Charming was also an early riser. They had learned this in Neverland. They spent many a morning on the island patrolling before everyone else woke up. It appeared that Emma took after her mother when it came to sleep habits. Still It was good, because he knew exactly where he would find the man he needed to speak to.

As he walked up the street toward the Sheriff's station, Charming came running up to meet him.

"Did you ask her? What did she say? She said yes, right? Please tell me she said yes?" he asked, all his words running together in his excitement.

"She said yes," Killian grinned. He still couldn't believe she had said yes.

"The plan worked then?" Charming asked.

"Yes, your advise was invaluable, but she can never know that I asked your permission," Killian reminded his soon to be father in law.

"Of course, Emma is a very modern girl, but I appreciate the gesture none the less,"Charming grinned.

"So, are you up for ring shopping?" Killian asked. If possible, Charming's grin doubled.

"We should make one stop on our way."

"Right you are, let's go get the boy."

Regina answered the door after one knock.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We were hoping that Henry might want to accompany us on a little expedition," Killian answered.

"He just got up, and he has to be at school in an hour," she said.

"It shouldn't take long," Charming promised.

"What shouldn't take long?" Henry asked coming up behind his mother.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come on quest with us," Killian asked nervously.

"Yeah! Let me grab my backpack, and I will be right back," Henry called already running back up the stairs.

"No running in the house, Henry, and don't forget to grab something from the kitchen from breakfast," Regina called after him, before turning to the men at her door. "You two clowns had better make sure he makes it to school on time, because I will know if he doesn't."

"Of course," they echoed obediently.

Henry returned quickly with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth and an apple in his hand.

"Did you bring me any?" the pirate asked hopefully.

"We don't feed strays here," Regina snapped. "Have a good day, Henry."

Without another word, she slammed the door.

"So, where are we headed?" Henry asked, handing the pirate several pieces of bacon he had wrapped in a napkins and stuck in his pocket.

"Well, the thing is boy… Last night I asked your mum to marry me, and I thought you might want to help pick the ring?"

"That's awesome, Killian! It's actually good that you asked, because I was just at the jewelry store with Robin the other day, and I saw something I think is going to be perfect."

"Umm… does that mean Robin is planning to propose to Regina?" Hook asked, he was worried that the two women would be at odds again.

"Can you keep a secret?" Henry asked conspiratorially.

Both men leaned in.

"They actually got married last week. It was just them, roland and I and Judge Midas down at City Hall," Henry grinned, pulling up a picture of their little family in the judges office.

"Well, I guess you know what your doing then," Charming said, shaking off the shock first.

Henry grinned and took the lead, walking right past the Dragon's Horde.

"Henry, I think you missed your turn," Killian called.

"No, the ring isn't here. It's in Grandpa's shop," Henry called back continuing toward Gold's. The two men exchanged a look, but silently agreed to at least have a look at what Henry had found. Surprisingly, Gold's shop was open early, almost as if he had been expected them. Maybe he had.

"Good morning, Henry," the old man called, barely acknowledging the men with him.

"Morning, Grandpa. Do you still have that ring I was looking at the other day?"

"Of course, but I think it is a little out of the pirate's price range," he glared at the man in question, who simply glared back. Luckily, Belle came out of the back just then.

"Rumple," she sighed tucking herself into his side. "I think you forgot, Killian gets the friends and Family discount."

Rumple bristled, but pulled a navy box from the case in front of him. Killian popped it open as Henry and Charming looked over his shoulder. The ring was stunning in its simple elegance. The band twisted in intricate knots and the stone itself was a princess cut ruby.

"I know it's not exactly traditional, but I saw it, and I thought of you guys," Henry shrugged, hoping he wasn't wrong about this.

"It is a beautiful ring, Killian," Belle said, giving him a small smile.

"Where did it come from?" Killian asked suspiciously.

"It is called the true hearts stone," Rumple announced officiously. "It was forged in by a simple blacksmith. It was said that he made it for his true love long before they ever met. He found had found the stone in a jungle and held onto it knowing that one day he would find the woman worthy of such a rare and precious gem. The woman was a countess. They met one day on the road when her horse threw a shoe. She was headed to the home of her fiancé, an Earl. He helped her on her way, but he knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the one he was destined to give the ring to. On ta/N:he night before her wedding, she went for a walk in the forest to clear her head, but she got lost. The Blacksmith found her, and offered her the ring. They ran away, boarded a ship headed west, and where never heard from again."

Killian considered the tale. Something about it made his skin tingle, but he couldn't deny that the ring was perfect.

"I'll take it," he said finally, snapped the lid closed. They were just settling the bill, when the clock chimed.

"Oh god, I'm going to be late," Henry groaned.

"Not if I can help it," Rumple grinned, and with the swish of his hand, Henry appeared at his desk in a whoosh of smoke.

 **A/N: so several people were asking about Charming and Henry, I hope you all enjoy this installment. I dont really know where to go from here, so I am going to mark as finished, but if you'd like to see something, let me know and I will give it the old college try. Thanks for following the story, and please leave me a review if you did! Thanks!**


End file.
